


The space between. Chapter one

by QueerAngelOfPorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, hardcore smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerAngelOfPorn/pseuds/QueerAngelOfPorn
Summary: Lena receives a morning surprise from a special friend.





	1. The start of it all

It was just past sunrise when The CEO of Luthor Corp woke up, She had on a red lace bra with matching underwear, her hair was messy unlike the rest of the master bedroom which was neat. She had just spent the night out with her close friend Kara Danvers, they had spent the night at a well known bar that was own by the CEO. “Siri. Turn on the lights.” Her voice was raspy but soft something no one would ever know.. well except for Kara. Kara on the other hand knew much about the well known Luthor in turn the rich CEO Luthor knew much about Miss Danvers. Especially her secret, Kara Danvers was Supergirl. She knew from the start of course but she was the type to wait till the personas ready to tell. “Ugh... my head is killing me... Siri.. what’s my day like?” “You have no planned meetings for today.” “Make a reminder to call Kara.” She started the bath and waited for the warm water to fill the large tub. “Making a reminder to call Kar.” She smiles at the nickname she secretly given the super. As soon as the tub finished getting filled the Luthor took off the remainder of her clothing and got into the tub. “Mmm...” the frown on her face was soon replaced with a more serious look as she heard her room door opening. “Who’s there!” She was quick to grab the silver gun hidden in the towel rack right next to the tub. “It’s me! Don’t shoot.” The super spoke out to her seeing her grab the gun. “Damn it Kara... one of these days you’re going to scare me half to death...” Lena sighed and sank back into the tub. “Yes! I know I’m sorry! I just wanted to stop by and ask you something..” the blonde spoke in a soft careful tone. “And it couldn’t wait till the afternoon?” There was a nervous chuckle from the Super. “Well.. you see... there’s been something I’ve been wanting to ask you..” Lena looked over to Kara. “And what might this question be?” As soon as Kara was about to ask her question she was just called in by the DEO. “Supergirl here.” “Kara we need back up, one of the inmates just got out.” Alex her human sister spoke on the other line. She sighed and frowned at the call but was slightly relieved she didn’t have to ask the love of her the buring question in her heart. “I’m on my way. Lena I’m sorry I-“ She was cut off by a smile from the other. “Go. Just don’t keep me waiting for so long.” The Luthor smiled... this smile was warm and kind. Loving yet caring. “R-right. I’ll call you in the afternoon.” And with that the super was out of the room and off to the DEO.


	2. The space between. What may happen now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Lena’s place Kara went back to the DEO to assist J’onn and her sister Alex. But what does the Luthor have in stock for Kara this time.

It was just a few hours after the super got to the DEO where she was called in for help by her human sister Alex. “Alex! What happened?” Kara was worried immediately upon seeing her sister with bruises from the earlier fight with the prisoner. “Kara it’s nothing... I’m fine, J’onn needs your help with keeping him under control.” Alex spoke in a more ‘go help him now before he yells’ tone. The super nodded and headed off into the direction where the fight was located. “On it!” She didn’t need to be told where it was thanks to her spuer hearing. “GET HIM TIED UP!” You could clearly hear the annoyance in J’onn’s voice as he held off the An escapee from the Phantom Zone that they had caught earlier that year. “HEY!” The Kryptonian raised her voice while charging at the nearly six foot tall prisoner while punching him knocking him to the ground. 

Meanwhile back at the CEO’s two floor condo apartment she was just finished with her shower and had gotten dressed in a midnight blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, to go along with her she wore black high heels. Her makeup was just as eye catching, subtle colored eyeshadow with a blood red lip. If you saw her even you yourself would stop to look at the stunning Luthor. “Now then... I suppose I can spend some time working.. though I can’t stop thinking about what Kara was going to ask..” she sighed but shook her head to clear herself of the thoughts. She then grabbed her black purse that had all of her things including a pistol. “9:30... I’ll stop for food..” and with that she was off and out of the building. She had her own driver take hers are Kara’s favorite dinner where she happily walked in and ordered her usual meal to go along with a black coffee with two sugars. “Here you are Miss Luthor.” The waitress smiled politely at the philanthropist. “Thank you.” She then turned around and walked back to her car that was waiting to drive to its final destination. “Straight to Luthor Corp.” her voice was its usual dominat Boss-like tone.

Back at the DEO J’onn and Supergirl just finished up with the trouble maker and repairing some damaged walls. “Thank you Supergirl. Had you not showed up I think all of National City would have been in danger.” J’onn sighed as she stepped back to the main entrance of the DEO. “Oh it’s not a problem.” Kara said cheerfully while sitting right besides her sister. “How did he break free?” Alex was quite surprised. This had been the first escape attempt they’ve had at the new HQ. “That’s what we are trying to figure out so we can prevent it from happening again.. no question is too unusual.” J’onn spoke still out of breath. “I agree with J’onn... if there’s someone behind this we need to leave no stone unturned.” Kara just finished her sentence just before her phone rang. “This is Kara speaking how may I help you.” She had her human Kara voice on thanks to her experience at working in Cat co. “It’s Lena. I was wondering if you’d like to go out tonight... just us two.” Lena was on the other line with clear nervousness. “Of course I’d love too!” Kara took a second to recompose herself. “I mean... yes that would be lovely. What time should I see you?” This time it’s was Lena’s turn to speak. “How about 6pm?” If you could see the smirk on Lena’s face you could say she was thrilled. “That’s perfect. I’ll see you at six.” By now the super was a bright red mess. “I’ll pick you up at your place.” And with that they both hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know how you guys like this but I really am glad you do.   
> But seriously though I have been writing chapters till 2am @-@


	3. A date to never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things have settled down at the DEO Kara decide to see Lena. But during her visit what new problems are arising?

It was still the early afternoon after Lena called Kara, her-soon-to-be-more-than-friend, out on a date. She started tidying up her office. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she thought of their date that night. “Jess come in here.” Lena was walking towards her personal closet.   
“Yes Miss Luthor?” Her assistant Jess was one her many workers who had worked for Lcorp entered the office of the multi billionaire. “Oh~ so we have a date huh?” Jess smirked at the Luthor and chuckled at the smile Lena gave back. “Yes I do have a date, and with a Super no less.” It was clear that Lena was more then happy about the date. “A Super huh. Let me guess, Genus Luthor falling rock hard for a beautiful, Super who just so happens to be the hero of National City?” If Jess could She would have guessed that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. Thankfully the only one in Lcorp who know about that is none other then Lena. “Exactly that.. I mean how could I not? Those arms, that smile, her voice, her kindness everything about her is just so... Ugh perfect.” Lena blushed softly while she spoke. “Well I’m guessing you’re going for Hot and sexy?” Jess went over to the Luthors closet and picked out an outfit that consisted of leather jeans, a Blood red crop top that showed enough cleavage, a black leather jacket, and black heeled combat boots to finish. “Wear this tonight. You’ll thank me later~” Jess winked a kid laughed as she went out the door. “Who knows I just might.” She then went back to work waiting for the Super to arrive. 

Just after the call Kara decided that should would finish her rounds around National City and at the DEO, After all she did promise Lena that she would see her soon for their date. But with Kara being the lovesick puppy that she is whenever she’s around Lena she knew she couldn’t wait. “If I had known any better I’d say that you’re busy Miss Luthor.” Kara teased on from the balcony that Lena had built personally for the super. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you couldn’t wait for tonight Miss Danvers.” Lena walked out of her office to meet the Super. “Well maybe, but I did have time to kill now that I literally have nothing else to do.” Kara landed softly on the balcony and gave a wide smile to the woman in front of her who she then hugged. “Mm well since we’re both free, how about you tell me what we’re you wanted to to earlier?” Lena kept her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck. “Oh right! Well I was going to ask you out on a date but you beat me to it.” Kara laughed a little admitting that she too was going to ask the other out. “Oh-?” Lena was cut off before she could say anything else. “But now that you mention it.. Lena.. I don’t know how to explain it but.. have you see anything out of the normal today?” The Supers tone if voice was now more worried and cautious rather then her usual happy and in love tone. “No everything’s been normal.” Lena looked into Kara’s eyes as she caressed her cheek trying to calm her. “Today a prisoner escaped there was no robberies and on top of that all I stopped today was a home invasion.” Kara sighed and sat down which was then followed by a brown haired Luthor sitting behind her and giving her a hug. “Kara I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. If anything I think it’s good that nothing bad is happening. Besides we have our date tonight.” Lena’s voice was like a soothing song to Kara she instantly felt calm as she nodded. “You’re probably right, it’s nothing to worry about. And yes! We do mind telling me where we are going~?” She leaned back against the Luthor and smiled up at her as if she was a kid who wanted something but was she to ask their mother for. 

“We need to find her.. if we don’t our plant will be ruined and all for nothing... understood?” The female voice spoke with anger and annoyance. “Yes your Majesty.” The servant bowed before the woman. “You’ll have Supergirl as planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god depression just loves kicking my ass and giving me writers block. But anygays(haha get it get it? I’m bored and have nothing to do don’t ask.)  
> I really need to start getting back in action.


	4. Lions,Tigers, and Mothers OhMy! (Chapter 4 part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finally have their date but the unexpected has happened, can the Girl of Steel save the ones she loves before all else is lost? Or will she become the very thing she’s fighting against? 
> 
> Please note that this chapter will be split into two parts as it would be a long chapter.

“You know that you can’t get anything out of me right?” Lena gave a try me if you dare smirk knowing full well that Kara would do anything to find out what she had planned. “Besides didn’t curiosity kill the cat? You’re not finding out till tonight miss Danvers.” It was clear that the Luthor was enjoying herself teasing the blonde girl was something she enjoyed though she would never tell anyone about that.

Kara then pouted and whined as she turned to face the black haired girl, “Oh come on that’s totally not fair you know I barely win when you do that.” She then proceeded to place the other on her lap hoping she could be able to convince the more dominant Luthor another way.

“And you think that holding me and taking around the city will help your case?” Lena knew exactly what Kara was going to do but nonetheless it would see that Kara’s tactics would not work this round. “I appreciate your efforts but you know that I’m not that easy to convince. Besides it’s my treat.” She then booped the nose of the girl who’s lap she was currently sitting in.

“Hey you cant blame me for tryin-!!” Right before Kara was about to finish her sentence a loud yet too close for comfort bang was heard going off only a few feet away from the L-Corp building that was strong enough to shake the whole block in all directions. “Lee are you okay? Go inside and get somewhere safe I’ll handle this.” Kara rushed the black haired woman inside making sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Oh no you don’t I’m fine Kara, and that was almost right in front of the building I’m going with you.” These were one of the moments where she truly feared she could lose the only person whom she ever opened up to, this girl was also the love of her life. Lena was set on going down there with the Super, it was as if her life depended on it.

The blonde sighed knowing her best friend and soon to be crush would not take no for an answer. “Okay I'll take you with me but please try not to get hurt.. I don’t want to lose you lee.” As soon a Kara saw Lena nod she picked her up in one swift motion and flew down to the site where the noise was heard. “My god what on earth happened here?” The sock was clear in Kara’s voice as she looked around to see if there was a bomb that went off.

“I’m going to check if anyone’s hurt and keep everyone any go check what happened I got this.” Lena kissed kara’s lips softly before running off to help clear citizens away from the area not realizing that she had just kissed Kara in front of all National City. Photographers were quit to snap pictures of the kiss they shared in that brief moment.

Kara was immediately caught off guard the kiss, she had to take a moment to recompose herself before running off and clearing the dust and smoke from the air. As soon as the air was clear she used her X-ray vision to check of any bombs or gas lines that could have caused the explosion. “That’s weird there’s nothing here that’s damaged or any signs of any bombs..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair I know that this chapter was a bit of a ride but I promise you guys the smut will be in the next chapter with no interruptions. 
> 
> Ps, sorry for being so absent as of late I have been trying to find a job as well as I have been super busy with art assignments. I do hope you all can understand. And once again thank you for your support. See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of many chapters to come and will just be the start of a bumpy ride


End file.
